Year of the Spark: October 21
by Sparky Army
Summary: Another installment to YotS. A little sparkyness in the infirmary at the SGC.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers That Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some --and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

**AN (sparkly): **Alright, so I still don't have the sequel to "Moving On" yet...sorry for those who want it. In the meantime, I went a little back and here is a prequel to YotS: August 14 The Offices. Set right after The Return, probably a bit of a cliché fic. Enjoy!

**The Infirmary**

**By: sparklyshimmer2010**

"So what have we today?" asked nurse Stacy Williams as she walked up to Colonel Sheppard. He had been left in her care, now that Carson had cleared him of any dangerous alien sickness or influence in the post mission checkup. Normally that would have been performed by the head doctor at the SGC, Doctor Lam. But since Carson had taken a job there after they'd been forced to earth by the Ancients, they'd agreed to let Carson check him out. He had been head of medicine on Atlantis after all.

"Just a few scrapes, maybe a sprained wrist."

"Well let's see if I can't fix you up." She could see the scrapes up his arm and running down one side of his face that he had gotten doing who knew what. He almost never returned from a mission completely unharmed. She knew he had been a legacy on Atlantis, but he was becoming one here too.

"To my old handsome self? Works for me. But I feel better already," John said, giving her a charming smile. Stacy was a very cute blonde; one among the female nurses whom John had noticed.

She rolled her eyes, used to this by now. And it wasn't just Sheppard that had a thing for the nurses; it was many of the soldiers.

"How many times have I told you that that doesn't work on me? To get you out of here faster, nor to get you a date."

He shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to try. And what can I say, I'm a shameless flirt."

Stacy shook her head. "Well isn't that the truth." She glanced at the door where Carson stood talking to a woman. "But you know," she began, fixing John with a look, "you shouldn't flirt so much when you already have someone."

John started, giving her a questioning look. "Excuse me?"

Stacy smirked and pointedly glanced over to Carson again. John followed her eyes and saw his friend laughing with Elizabeth. She must have dropped by to talk to Carson after her latest meeting with the IOA and General Landry. He had been planning on having lunch with her later. It looked like she hadn't noticed him yet.

The bright lights of the room shined off her eyes. And he loved that smile…

Stacy brought his attention back to where she was standing over him on the bed in the back of the infirmary with her next question.

"So why haven't you two gotten together yet? Why haven't you made a move? I thought you were a romantic."

John glared and opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it as he realized there really wasn't an excusable reason – other than the fact that she may not feel the same way about him, as he felt about her. But there had always been a certain, undeniable attraction. She wasn't military, hell she wasn't even working here. They were now two free people. There were no rules or regulations to stop them from having a relationship.

He'd avoided his feelings before, but now…maybe he could face them.

"I guess I just hadn't let myself think it was possible," he said finally.

"You're not going to ruin this opportunity are you?" Stacy said sternly. "I saw the way you were looking at her when you all first came back. You're crazy for her. You need to go over there and ask her out, I'm sure she'd give you a shot."

He gave her a weak smile. "You really think I should?"

She snorted. "Please, the whole base is waiting for you two. Rumors about you two are almost as bad as the rumors about Colonel Carter and General O'Neill."

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously.

Stacy didn't respond. Instead she glanced over to where Elizabeth was now talking to a marine, whom John recognized as Sgt. Lind. He'd had a tour on Atlantis. She still hadn't seen him.

Stacy finished slapping a bandage on the scrapes, and declared his wrist was only badly bruised, no sprain, and he stood up, looking awkwardly over in Elizabeth's direction. He supposed he should at the very least say hi and make his presence known.

"Go on," Stacy encouraged, with a charming smile of her own, "go get the girl!"

He felt a little better at her confidence, and as he _slowly _made his way over to where she was, he resolved in his head that he _would _take the chance, and would most definitely convince her that they belonged together. And with that thought, he also decided that he wouldn't just tell her what she meant to him, he'd show her.

Donning a determined face, he strode swiftly up to Elizabeth, who had her back to him, and grabbing her around the waist, spun her to face him, barely giving her time to register anything before he placed his lips on hers.

--

Elizabeth stood talking pleasantly to Sgt. Lind (who seemed a bit enraptured with her to her slight embarrassment), when all of a sudden a pair of hands seized her waist. She was turned by someone with strong arms – obviously a man. Green eyes flashed and she caught sight of crazy dark hair before she closed her eyes at the warmth of the man unexpectedly kissing her. Despite her first intentions to tell the person who'd grabbed her off, she melted into the embrace. After they broke apart, he started assaulting her mouth in a passionate display and Elizabeth came to her senses enough to push him away.

She was more than shocked to find out who was standing before her.

"_John!"_

He gave her an earnest, unwavering look that made her shiver. There was so much _emotion_ in his eyes.

"Elizabeth," he merely stated calmly.

"What the hell was that?" Damn was she still breathless?

"I believe I was just kissing you?"

"Mind telling me _why?_" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Elizabeth," he looked directly into her eyes, "I…well a friend of mine made me realize something."

She didn't say anything. He sighed.

"I really care about you Elizabeth, and I want to be with you."

She lowered her eyes. "We can't, John."

"Why not?" he challenged. Her reaction was much like his. She opened her mouth, but she didn't say anything. "See, there's nothing you can think of. You're not my boss anymore."

"I'm…I'm still not sure it's a good idea, John."

She didn't like the pain in his eyes when she said that. "Why not?" he asked again.

She bit her lip before responding. "I care about you too John, I really do, a lot. But, how often can we see each other. Eventually I won't be needed here at the SGC. You still have a team. You're living here on base. And what if, what if you get seriously hurt? I won't even know anymore." She lightly fingered the bandages on his cheek.

John frowned slightly. "So you're scared." He reached out and held the sides of her face comfortingly. "I'm scared too Elizabeth. But I just look at you and know I'll be alright. I need you. You're my best friend, and so much more. God it felt so good to kiss you. I want us to work out, I want us to try."

She smiled and grabbed his hands. "Okay," she said softly and that was all the permission he needed before he reinitiated the kiss they'd been sharing before.

It hadn't been more than a few seconds before they heard an exclamation, more in annoyance than surprise.

"Ach, get out of the infirmary you two, unless you wish to traumatize the poor sergeant here some more." He nodded in the direction of the forgotten military man, who had his eyes wide and jaw hanging open in a rather amusing picture. Seeing this, Carson directed his next words to the man. "Shut your mouth son, before it gets stuck that way. It's not really all that surprising now is it?"

Grinning, John slid his arm around Elizabeth and they walked to the mess out together, ready to find the complete happiness they could both now have.


End file.
